Various types of computing and media devices, such as tablet and portable computers, cell-phones, navigation devices, and desktop display devices include a touch-screen display for user input and touch interaction. Devices with an integrated touch-screen display may also have capacitive buttons or other selectable touch controls at the edges of the touch-screen display. These buttons and touch controls are prone to inadvertent actuation, such as when a user brushes up against a button or touch control while interacting with the touch-screen display on a device. A typical solution is to require the user to press and hold these types of capacitive buttons for a longer duration before an intended action is initiated. However, these types of delays appear to a user as a slow response and may be perceived as a negative user experience. Further, a capacitive button or touch control that is designed for press and hold actuation is not immune to a user inadvertently resting a hand or arm over the control, and initiating an unwanted action on the device.